


Fascination

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-23
Updated: 2006-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was fascinated in him, really, even though she is Princess Azula. AzulaAang. some spoilers to Season 2: The Crossroads of Destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

**Fascination**

* * *

Disclaimer: this fic is a product from my boredom, listing to "How to Save a Life" by The Fray, and as much as I want to say I own this, Avatar: The Last Airbender is owned by Nick.

 

* * *

She was always fascinated to how he was such a little kid. She was fascinated with the fact that he was scared of her, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. She was fascinated to see how her brother could never get him, but how she could. She was fascinated in learning that she killed him in the Avatar State, the only person in history to ever do that. She was fascinated to see he had friends, he was willing to save, and how no matter how hard she tried, and she would never do that with her "friends." She was fascinated in how he was a pawn in her game, and yet he always escaped. She was fascinated how he could save anyone's life, while she just loved the power to hurt people. She was fascinated with him, and realized how opposite he was to her. _She was fascinated to learn that his name is Aang. He was fascinated to learn that her name is Azula._  



End file.
